TodoMomo Tumblr Drabbles
by VixenoftheWords
Summary: Some drabbles based on prompts given to me on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: 88. "Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…"

Momo Yaoyorozu woke up to the almost familiar bright lights of the hospital, the beeping from the heart monitor coming from the bedside. She slowly sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes as they adjusted to the lights. As they came into focus, the door opened and a familiar red and white head walked in.

Shouto looked surprise to see her awake, but Momo didn't pay too much attention to that, instead she just smiled sleepily at him as she stretched, noticing the bandages on her waist for the first time as she did so. It must be from the last villain fight they had been in together. Shouto himself had a bandage on his forehead and cheek, also from the fight.

"Oh you're awake." He stated plainly, sitting down in one of the chairs almost… nervously? No, he couldn't be nervous, in all the years Momo had known him he rarely ever was nervous. Yes, she concluded as she nodded at his statement, she must be just seeing things weirdly while adjusting back to being awake.

"Yes, I just woke up!" Momo informed him, shifting comfortably into the sheets. She then looked closer at him, and she frowned when she noticed he wasn't quite looking at her, instead looking at a button on the wall near her head. She shifted again, so she was in front of the button, testing to see if he was in fact not looking at her. "And what about the villain? Was she beaten?"

She raised her eyebrows as Shouto darted his eyes away from her face, instead folding his arms and looking at the flowers arranged on the nightstand. He shifted, uncomfortable as he answered.

"She was defeated, Uravity, Ashido, and Tsuyu did it after figuring out her quirk." Momo nodded, unsure why he looked so… nervous.

"And, uhm, can I ask what happened? I'm afraid I don't really remember. I must have been hit on the head." Momo asked, studying him curiously as he focused even more on the flowers with a rather intense stare.

"You did hit your head, Bakugou exploded the chur-" he suddenly coughed, interrupting himself. "The wall exploded and it hit your head. Yeah." He finished awkwardly, and Momo had a growing suspicion, he was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking over in her mind how she was going to get him to admit it.

"Alright… but what else happened? You were with me, weren't you? I remember that much…" Shouto had never looked so unsure in the six years Momo had known him. He had his head tilted, and he looked so conflicted as he stared dead at the flowers, the room becoming slightly colder as he fidgeted. Momo stared at him, incredibly curious to what just had happened to her that had Shouto so uneasy. It was about three minutes, and Momo had gathered all the blankets around her shoulders to block the cold he was sending the room into, before he finally spoke.

"I'm… going to be blunt about what happened." He stated, sitting straighter and finally looking directly at her. Momo sat straighter as well, now nervous to hear what had happened if Shouto was going to be so serious about it.

"The villain," He started explaining," she had a hypnotizing sort of quirk, where if she was able to catch you in the mist she creates, you were automatically compelled to…" he halted, his eyes shifting down towards the floor and he licked his lips uncertainly.

"Compelled to what?" Momo asked concern, moving in the bed so she was sitting on the edge, her feet close to Shouto's knees. Her mind was racing with possibilities of what exactly they could be compelled to do. And none of them were comforting. Shouto took a deep breath, his hand reaching into his jacket pocket and closing around something.

"You are compelled right then to do something you truly desire." Momo froze, her eyes wide as she went through every possible desire she had. About half of them involved Shouto, which did nothing to smooth her fears as he suddenly pulled out his hand and stood up, his cheeks had the fainted shade of pink to them. Momo felt hers warm to, as Shouto continued talking.

"And well, don't panic, but apparently, we had the same desire." He sounded embarrassed, and he held out his closed fist to give something to her, and she outstretched hers.

Momo completely froze as two rings dropped out of his hand and landed in her palm. "And we might have gotten married." Momo went completely still, blood rushing in her ears as what Shouto said fully melted into her brain. She closed her hands around the rings and brought them to clutch near her chest, her face burning as Shouto coughed awkwardly.

"Well… uhm… how official was it?" Momo finally managed out, she was now avoiding looking at Shouto as much as he had been avoiding her.

"Pretty official…" Shouto answered sitting back down and running his fingers through his hair as they fell into an awkward silence. It was broken a couple moments later by Shouto.

"You know, if I'm going to be truthful…" he started, and Momo looked at him nervously, fiddling anxiously with the rings she held tightly in her hands. "I… wouldn't mind…" he looked at her and dropped his hand, his hair falling back into place as he smiled shyly at her, his cheeks pink.

"I wouldn't mind staying married."

And after her initial shock and flustering, during which the rings went flying and got lost in the sheets, she calmed down and admitted with warmed cheeks but a truthful smile, that she wouldn't mind staying married either.

It might not have been the dream fairy tale wedding she had always envisioned having with Shouto (that happened six months later), but it certainly was nice being married.

And, it did become the best wedding story the tabloids had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: 64. "Are you ticklish?"

Curling up and reading a nice book was one of Momo's favorite past times, made even better when her cat Tomohiro joined her. A good book and a cat warming your lap on a window seat, listening to rain pitter patter against the window was practically heaven.

Momo was so lost in the peacefulness of it all and her book that she didn't hear Shouto entering their apartment. She continued to not notice him, even as he hung his jacket up and kicked his muddy shoes off. Turning to look at her, Shouto paused, taking in the relaxed scene in front of him with interest. Leaning against the wall, Shouto's mouth quirked up into a loving smile as Momo subconsciously scratched Tomohiro's ears, her lips moving slightly as she muttered to Tomohiro whatever interesting fact she had just read. Still smiling, he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. It was too cute to for him to let this perfect picture opportunity slip past his fingers.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Shouto pushed off from against the wall and quietly made his way towards them, his footsteps so light on the tile that only Tomohiro heard him. The cat turned his head to look at him, and tilted its head to watch with interest as Shouto got closer. Momo still hadn't noticed, and that was when Shouto noticed the headphones stuck in her ears, blocking out every sound he made with classical music.

This was too good of an opportunity to let pass.

Positioning himself directly behind her on the window seat, Shouto slowly leaned forward, reaching as he did so for one of the earphone buds.

Shouto pulled out the bud, whispering into her ear-

"Momo are you ticklish?" While his other hand tickled a part of her lower back that he knew was incredibly ticklish.

Momo jumped a foot in the air, back arching to get away from his hand as unwanted giggles escaped her. Tomohiro leapt off her lap as she whirled around, pushing his offending hands away while laughing as he managed to dodge her hands and continue his tickling.

"SHOUTO!" She laughed, book lying on the floor where it had gone flying. They continued their little tickle struggle, until Momo couldn't hold up her defense anymore and accepted her fate. She lay against the window seat now, hands weakly trying to push Shouto off, laughing so hard she was crying. Deciding that it was enough, Shouto stopped his tickling and smiled innocently down at her.

"Yes Momo?" He asked sweetly, watching with great amusement as her laughter slowly devolved into small giggles. She pointed her finger accusingly at him, her other hand wiping away a tear of laughter.

"COLD HANDS PLUS TICKLING ISN'T FAIR!"


End file.
